Found Family
by mystic664
Summary: AU where Penelope and Derek get married. They take in a foster kid, and have to undo years of abuse, and neglect to make her feel safe.


Audrey sat nervously in the back of her social worker's car. This was her fifth foster home in 3 years. For some reason she was still nervous.

"You better not mess this up like you did the last four,"the social worker said," there's only so many people willing to take in a teenager."

"What are their names again?"

"Penelope and Derek Morgan. They work for the FBI," she explained," They used to be on the same team, but they didn't want to get in trouble, so Derek left the team and now he works local cases."

"Great," Audrey said sarcastically," another cop family that's gonna scare me straight."

The car stopped in front of a house.

"I'm serious," she said," You are running out of options, so drop the attitude."

The man stepped out of the house. He was a dark skinned man, with large muscles, and an intimidating stance. What really caught her by surprise, was the woman. She was wearing a bright pink dress with matching heals, and a huge smile on her face.

Audrey stepped out of the car, as her social worker went to the back to get her suitcase. The woman rushed up to her.

" Hi Audrey,"she said,"I'm so happy to finally meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too," she said.

Her social worker brought her bag over, and gave it to Audrey.

"Well I hate to be rude," she said," but I really have to get back to the office. It was a long drive."

"That's okay," Derek said," we can take it from here."

The three of them walked into the house.

"Have you eaten yet?"

The question caught Audrey off guard. Usually when she got to a new home, no one really cared how she felt.

"Not since Breakfast," she said," and that wasn't much."

"Okay," Derek said," what do you want for dinner?"

"Seriously? You care what I want?"

"Yeah, of course," he said," Audrey, we are going to do everything in our power to make you feel safe, and comfortable here."

"Okay," Audrey said," can we have pizza?"

"Sure," Derek said," I'll go get it right now."

"And while he's gone," Penelope said," I'll show you to your room, so you can get settled."

Penelope led her up the stairs to a large bedroom. After seeing Penelope, Audrey feared that her room would be decorated in a similar style, but it was rather plain. There were very little decorations.

"Derek had to stop me from decorating," Penelope said," but we can go shopping tomorrow."

"Yeah," Audrey said," I would like that. Thank you. And thank you for taking me in. I know I'm not the ideal foster kid."

"Don't talk like that," Penelope said," you are a wonderful person. You just haven't been given a fair chance."

Audrey was happy to see that there was a private bathroom.

"Can I take a quick shower before dinner?"

"Of course,"Penelope said,"I'll let you know when he gets back."

Once Penelope was out of sight, Audrey got the shower ready and got in. She finally had time alone. The couple seemed nice, but why would anyone take in a teenager? Especially for their first kid. Her gaze fell to the burn scars on her hand.

* * *

 _Ten years ago_

Five year old Audrey reached for the glass of milk of the counter. Her small hands failed to grip it, and it slipped to the floor. Broken glass fell on the floor around her bare feet.

"Audrey!"

The child jumped as her foster mother stormed over to her, and slapped her across the face.

"Do you think money grows on trees?"

"No," sniffed Audrey.

"Well, you sure act like you do. You wasted milk, and now I have to buy a new glass!"

"I'm sorry,"Audrey said.

She had seen what happened to the older kids when they misbehaved. Her brother had warned her to be good.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," the woman said," You have to learn somehow."

She turned on the stove eye. And grabbed Audrey by the wrist.

"No, no, no, no, no!"

Audrey's screams filled the house as soon as her hand hit the stove.

Later that night one of the older girls was helping her rub cream on her wound.

"This should make it feel better," she said quietly," I'm sorry she did this to you."

"Why do you let her get away with this?"

Audrey's biological brother Philip sat in the corner with a scowl on his face. He was twelve, and very protective of Audrey.

"Why is she allowed to treat us like garbage, when her job is to take care of us? She acts like we're supposed to be grateful for what she gives us, but she knows damn well that we could have her arrested right now if we wanted to," he said.

"If we call the police, she will tell them that Audrey touched the stove herself, and once they leave, we will be even worse off here,"the older girl said," the best thing for us to do right now, is to hang low until we can get out. You told Audrey the same thing."

"That was before I heard her screaming," Phillip said," if the police won't help us, then we have to help ourselves."

"I'm not listening to this," the older girl stood up," Audrey, don't touch your hand tonight, and come see me in the morning so we can see how it's healing."

After she left, Phillip moved over to Audrey, and put his arm around her.

"It doesn't hurt as bad anymore,"Audrey said," please don't make her mad."

"It's about more than you and me," he said," sure, we'll leave, and not have to deal with her anymore, but what's to stop her from getting more foster kids, and making their lives a living hell? We have to make sure she can't do anything like this to anyone ever again."

* * *

"Audrey," Penelope called," Derek's back with pizza!"

Audrey snapped back into her present situation.

"Coming!"

She quickly changed into a T-shirt and sweat pants, and ran downstairs. Derek had brought home three pizzas and was setting the table.

"Hey," he said," I didn't know what you wanted so I got cheese, pepperoni, and a Margherita, for Penelope."

"Thank you," Audrey said in disbelief," this is wonderful."

They all sat down and started eating.

"So," Audrey asked," how long have you two been married?"

"Two wonderful years," Penelope answered.

"Have you had any foster kids before me?"

"Nope," Penelope said," you're our first one."

"I've been meaning to ask you," Audrey said," is it okay for me to contact my brother while I'm in here?"

"Of course," Penelope smiled," why wouldn't it be?"

"Some of my past homes didn't want us talking," Audrey said.

"How old is he?"

Derek looked concerned.

"He's twenty- two," Audrey said.

"If you want you can invite him over,"Penelope offered.

"Actually,"Audrey said, nervously," he can't."

"Why?"

Audrey looked away from Derek.

"Because,"she whispered," he's in prison."

She suddenly wasn't so hungry. Without another word, she got up, and went back up to her room.

* * *

Audrey laid out her outfit for the next day, but the rest of her suitcase was packed. Why did she have to tell them about Phillip? She hadn't even been there a full day, and she already ruined her chances of staying.

Someone knocked.

"Come in," Audrey called as she tried to hide that she had been crying.

Both Derek, and Penelope walked in.

"Audrey," Derek said," I am so sorry if I made you feel like you were being interrogated.I should have let you tell me in your own time."

"It's fine,"Audrey said,"I'm sure that wasn't the answer you expected."

"Anyway,"Penelope said," We've been talking, and we agreed that you can write letters to your brother, and talk to him over the phone."

"Really? You aren't going to send me back?"

"Of course not,"Derek said,"we would never."

That night, Audrey wrote a letter to her brother for the first time in months.


End file.
